


Short Circuit

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek2019, Cute things fry Lexa’s brain, Day 7 - Free Day, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Cute things fry Lexa’s brain, leading to her making impulsive decisions. Anya decides to warn Lexa’s new girlfriend, since it’s been the end of every relationship Lexa has ever had.Written for Clexaweek 2019 - Day 7: Free day.





	Short Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> A quick happy one shot to round out the week. Let me know what you think.

Clarke was the artist, the reckless hedonist. Lexa was the sensible level-headed lawyer. Or so it seemed from the outside. In reality, Clarke was the voice of reason at least as often as Lexa, and Lexa had made her fair share of impulsive decisions. 

 

Their friends almost never believed the stories about Lexa's poor decisions, until her sister Anya came back to town. Anya knew that sometimes Lexa's brain shut off and she made ridiculous choices that had always gotten her into trouble in the past. It had been the doom of every romantic entanglement the brunette had ever had. 

 

Anya was at their apartment having lunch, and properly meeting Clarke, she could see how happy Lexa was, but she needed to warn the blonde. “Clarke?” Anya said once they were alone. Lexa had run down to the corner store for ice cream for dessert. “Can I talk to you about something?”

 

“Is this where you give me the shovel talk?” Clarke laughed as she came back to the table. “Because Lexa is a fourth dan black belt - she's got herself covered.”

 

“My sister loves you.” Anya began. “And you're right, she can more than look after herself - she's remarkably capable - has been our whole lives. But there's one thing that has strained every one of her previous relationships to their breaking point.”

 

“Is it her terrible decision making whenever something is cute?” Clarke laughed. “Because I love that she goes to the store for bread and comes home with a build-a-bear just because ‘It had the  _ softest _ fur.”

 

“You do?” Anya asked with surprise - none of Lexa's exes had said that. Normally they would sigh in exasperation and roll their eyes. 

 

“Absolutely.” Clarke beamed. “It's why I always insist she be the one to go to the store.”

 

“You understand that she'll never stop - cute things fry her brain - she's always going to make dumb spur of the moment decisions, right?”

 

“As long as I'm the one she brings her bad decisions home to, I don't mind one bit.” Clarke said honestly. “Let me show you.” She stood and guided Anya through to the lounge. “She rescued these flowers from a florist because they were too pretty to die in a vase.” She gestured to their balcony which was an explosion of potted flowers. “She bought this aquarium because the fish were majestic - only Lexa could look at a goldfish and see majesty.”

 

“You're in love with her.” Anya nodded, finally understanding. 

 

“Completely.” Clarke laughed. “And I love her bizarre choices.” She assured Anya. “Did she tell you how we met?”

 

“No?”

 

“I have a studio and gallery a couple of blocks away, my assistant was manning the gallery while I was painting in the studio. I can lose hours in my studio, everything else fades. So when I finally came back to reality I was shocked to find the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, dressed in her office best, sitting on my floor with a bag of takeout.” Clarke shook her head at the memory. “She had wandered into the gallery because of one of my paintings, but she decided to stay and watch me paint. When Charlotte left for the day Lexa ordered us dinner. How could I ever hate the part of her that brought us together?”

 

“Anyone else would have called her a creeper and thrown her out.”

 

Clarke had to nod in agreement. “But look at her.” She gestured to the wall behind Anya. A large framed painting of Lexa in corporate attire, leaning against the wall behind her and haloed by the light of the setting sun, hung in pride of place. The Lexa in the painting practically glowed. “I'd have been nuts to turn her down.” She laughed. 

 

“You're as mad as she is.” Anya realised at last. 

 

“Definitely.” Clarke agreed without reservation. 

 

“Clarke?” Lexa called from the door, the tone of her voice suggesting she'd made another spur of the moment decision. Clarke rounded the corner to find Lexa holding two puppies. 

 

“Who are your new friends?” She crossed the room to take one puppy from her girlfriend. 

 

“They were the last of their litter. Mrs Ramirez at the end of the street was selling them.” She snuggled the puppy still in her arms closer. “She said if she didn't sell them soon she was going to have to drop them at the shelter.”

 

“Do they have names?”

 

“Not yet. We should go to the pet store.” 

 

“Did you remember the ice cream? Anya is still here.”

 

“Oh, yeah, here.” She held out the plastic carry bag. 

 

“Lexa, what did you do?” Anya laughed as she joined them. “Your girlfriend just got through telling me how much she loves your impulsive decisions - and you decide to test that by bringing home a puppy?”

 

“But they're so cute!” Clarke argued, turning to Anya. 

 

“Two puppies?” Anya rolled her eyes. “Lex, you need to marry this girl.”

 

Lexa caught Clarke's eye, her eyebrow quirked. “I'm game if you are.” The blonde nodded. 

 

“We could make a trip to the courthouse this afternoon?”

 

“Aunt Indra would kill you if you eloped.” 

 

Lexa paled. “You're right.” She sighed. “Okay, we have to at least go ring shopping this afternoon then.”

 

“I’m happy with an engagement puppy.” Clarke leaned in to kiss her fiancée. 

 

“And we have one each.” Lexa agreed. 

 

“We’re having both our families over for lunch next weekend, we can have a surprise wedding?” Clarke suggested. 

 

“Perfect.” Clarke agreed before turning to Anya. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

 

“I’ll keep your secret.” Anya agreed. 


End file.
